voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Stenographer's Report - 13th of Aslam 4,931 - On Kava
As recorded and written by the Caliph Harun ibn-Yaha al-Michindi's chief scribe, Yazd ibn-Muhktar al Jarwan, on the 13th of Aslam. The present conditions of court are as such: in attendance to the present hearings of court and respectable Caliph, the holy Sultan and attending zhayedan Lord Of The Palatial Officers Narim ibn-Sayyd al-Haisoni most honorable, Muktar ibn-Musa al-Jarnawid most honorable, Ishia ibn-Madua al-Rashid most honorable, and Umaya ibn-Abbas al-Abbad. Upon the advisers are Osman ibn-Omar ibn-Omayad of the Gentle Word, Orbu ibn-Tusa al-Myre of the Golden Word, Saifel ibn-Abd-al-L'wna al-Ergid on behalf of honorable Mufa ibn-Musa commander of Mire Jiyeesha and of the State Sword, and Demaliah bint-Diah of the Magi. The sun is bright and streams through the high windows. We are full of knowing as Magi Musa ibn-Taldri steps to address the Caliph. In further attendance behind him the galleries are in attendance citizens of count thirty. “My lord just and merciful,” begins our petitioner, “I beckon upon the good will and your mercy of your seat to extend an arm of protection. For upon new fronts is not only the peoples of the realm threatened by foes by again the world is finding itself immaturely rested on the precipice of another ungrateful disaster. “The Ralkeisid peoples in their insecure foreknowledge of the world and of divine respects have issued a dangerous proclamation on this world. One that again will see the fires of the Shaetin spirits lapping at the bedrock of creation as a stormy sea does the piers. If unchecked I feel that unregulated this terrible tiding will bring a storm to the very piers of heaven itself and threaten the lit, created world.” It is on this moment our speaker pauses as he searches his robes. From the galleries people murmur and the advising council stands be waiting. Though be it a personal note worthy of official discretion I know that when I see them from my chair that they know. The evidence the venerable Magi brings to light his known. Even as he holds aloft the letter of question. “The distributed pamphlet that I hold was drafted and written by a seditious user of black magic known among the wider community as Sister Kava. It is divine justice that the merchants who acquired it have brought it to public and if there was no greater call for external struggle against the liers and blasphemers against the natural world than it would be now. As much so as to recognize my bequest for external struggle against the abhorrent magicians and mages that fray the edges of the world with their art and sorcery. “Having known organization and a fell land on which to organize with all parties invested in this natural dishonesty as to seek council from the Shaetin spirits thus gives moral light to our realm to act on its duties to extinguish this monstrosity. And to light a bonfire so bright upon its corpse that it sends warning to hell itself and even the Holy Sisters may see it!” he cries loudly. There was applause from the gallery. Of personal discretion to not be taken as official merit of the court, I do note that the Magi's sermon has lit a fire in the approving parties above. “It is befitted on us that we act and we act with the full fire and fury of the righteous peoples, and to become a magnificent beacon for the misdirected. What point and use is there to wait as the Voldranians and usurpers of the natural order consume by inviting the wasps of the black world beyond into the world? Their miscalculated adventures are a tired cliché on the world. With not just the Nether War they had spread here and the awakening of the Ghouls, but with the persistent demons they summon, and the Monitor that so woefully defiled everything. “My lord.” Magi Musa ibn-Taldri finishes, bowing. There is silence now within the Hall of Pillars. A silence caliph holds in his hands like a marionette. Rising from his multi-colored throne he stands, “Does the sacred word also advise caution?” he says. His words are soft like the summer breeze, speaking only to the Magi and for me. “Rashness of action whether justified the morality is never worth the pain afterwards. We may be at the cusp of restoration, but to sit on the edge of the cup does not equate from being the vessel that holds the water. We are not yet masters, Magi.” He folds his hands, and sits back upon his throne. “The simple matter is while I am moved to support intervention on the Ralkeis islands to silence the stinging tongues of a simple nun the factual state of the empire entails that we do not rush.” he says in a louder voice, “With the operations of Salman ibn-Miruz within Aea the present resources of the realm do not guarantee affordable success as an independent party. It would therefore be more than just to sit back and to further examine the situation. I have been advised of this thus. “Progress then I officially decree to a silencing and dashing of the devil worshipers against the stone to be pronounced when offense is taken, and than when common support against this enemy is achieved. More-over, I recognize that we require a common commitment with the integrated tribes and a promise to partake and to be involved, not just upon Ralkeis and within the heavenly shroud of this house. “Per immediate action, I make official decree that for all individuals of Ralkeis origin be banished from Haisonuuna, and for all merchants dealing with subjects of the Ralkeis islands forfeit their missions or forfeit their commerce to the crown. “Individuals not complying to the banishment shall be treated as spies within the arsenal. Their eyes gouged, hands cut from their bodies, and tongues removed. “This is my word, let it be warning.” Category:New VoldraniaCategory:HaisonuunaCategory:In CharacterCategory:LiteratureCategory:Politics